Secondary characters in Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends
This is a list of secondary characters in the animated television series Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Minor secondary humans These humans appear in more than one episode with a semi-significant speaking role. Louise Louise is a young girl who appeared in Mac Daddy and Cheese a Go-Go. She created Cheese and is Mac's next-door neighbor until she moved out as we learned in Goodbye To Bloo, and was forced to give up Cheese (who would move into Foster's because Louise was moving to a home that doesn't allow imaginary friends). She has red hair like Frankie Foster, only in pigtails and messy. She wears dental braces, a red striped T-shirt, purple dress with yellow star, green pants, white shoes and yellow socks. In Mac Daddy, Louise was seen finding her lost imaginary friend and was also seen talking to Frankie in Cheese a Go-Go. Louise looks somewhat identical to Darla from the Disney-Pixar movie Finding Nemo and is voiced by Grey DeLisle. Mac and Terrence's mother In the pilot movie "House of Bloos", Mac's mother decided that Bloo should leave the house. Her reasoning was that Mac was too old to have an imaginary friend and that Mac, Bloo, and Terrence were constantly getting into fights. Because of this, Mac had to find Bloo a new home, eventually leaving him at Foster's. In "Infernal Slumber", Mac says that she doesn't know he goes to Foster's every day (and that he would be in trouble if she found out), but in "Foster's Goes to Europe", it was stated that she gave him permission to go to Europe with his friends at Foster's. And so on in a few other episodes. She is something of an unseen character, in that her face is never revealed, and appears to be a fairly successful businesswoman. Both traits are shared by Ms. Sara Bellum of The Powerpuff Girls. Mac's mother is voiced by Grey DeLisle. Mac's Teacher Mac's teacher first appears in the episode "Bloo's Brothers" and later appears in "One False Movie" and "Emancipation Complication." Mac's teacher has shown to be fond of Mac and Bloo, but in "Emancipation Complication" she locked Bloo in the closet indefinitely for causing a disruption in class (Bloo dug his way out shortly later in the episode). Also voiced by Grey DeLisle. Other secondary humans These humans appear in only one episode. They also make a cameo. The Applebees A family who appeared in Duchess of Wails, The Applebees are Mac's next-door neighbors with a nine-year-old daughter. They were adopting Duchess, when she didn't let Mac's Mother live calmly. Mac and Bloo decided that they went to Applebees' apartment and took Duchess back to Foster's Home. The Applebees are extremely kind, seeing anything bad happening to them as a good thing. An example is when they appeared in "Infernal Slumber", when Mr. Applebee was accidentally knocked unconscious by Goo and Mrs. Applebee is shown thanking them, claiming he had insomnia. Mr. Applebee was voiced by Phil LaMarr, Mrs. Applebee by Candi Milo, and their daughter by Tara Strong. The Married Couple and their Bratty Daughter The family who appeared in House of Bloo's, the snooty mother and father are millionaires with the perfectly spoiled, as well as bratty, six-year-old daughter. They arrived to adopt an imaginary friend. Frankie showed Duchess to them, so the married couple went to sign up the adoption paper. But their spoiled daughter saw Bloo and decided that she wanted to adopt him. She called him "Tiffany". Wilt, Eduardo and Coco run around the mansion and tried to stop her by saving Bloo, but the millionaire's daughter picked Bloo and met her mother and father in the office. She said them that she wanted to take Bloo to the adoption. But Mac arrived to save the day, so the family left without any friend. The father was voiced by Phil LaMarr, and mother and daughter by Tara Strong. Mad's Lady The woman who appeared in Store Wars, Mad's Lady (voiced by Grey DeLisle) is a Shopping Mall's Information Point's worker. In this episode she was seen talking to Frankie who lost Mac, Bloo, Eduardo and Coco in the Mall. She would later be seen as a bank teller in "I Only Have Surprise For You", albeit in an non-speaking role. Richie Wildabrat A boy who appeared in Hiccy Burp, Richie (voiced by Tom Kenny) is cocky, arrogant nine-year-old with his imaginary friend, Blake Superior (Phil LaMarr). He is also Mac's classmate. In this episode he kept bragging about him winning the imaginary friend talent show pageant. Richie's name was based on Harvey Comics' boy millionaire character Richie Rich. Chris Chris is a Pizza Delivery Boy who falls in love with Frankie in Frankie My Dear. He also appears in the episode "The Sweet Stench of Success", and in the short Give Pizza a Chance. Chris is voiced by Tom Kenny. Recurring secondary imaginary friends These imaginary friends appear in several episodes, usually with a semi-significant speaking role. Creaky Pete First seen in "The Trouble With Scribbles", Creaky Pete is one of the oldest friends who lives at the house. He has a body that is almost completely made from hair, has no legs, and sits in a rocking chair that creaks. He also appeared in "Blooooo!" when Wilt and Eduardo were checking to make sure there were no ghosts, in "Bloo Done It" telling Bloo that Uncle Pockets was an awesome imaginary friend, at the start of "Eddie Monster" blowing bubbles and in "Cuckoo for Coco Cards" when Bloo did a favor for cards. In the Foster's movie "Good Wilt Hunting", at the Annual Creators Picnic, it shows Creaky Pete rocking in his chair next to another man with a really long beard in a different rocking chair, apparently his creator. Tom Kenny provides the voice of Creaky Pete. Jackie Khones A small, green, casanova one-eyed stick with a deep voice, provided by Phil LaMarr. He once saved a movie star but it is unknown how. He has been friends with him ever since. He is included in the ten real life Coco cards. Yogi Boo Boo Yogi Boo Boo is a swami type of friend, who is green with the neck of a giraffe, a bushy mustache and speaks with an East Indian accent. He appears in various episodes, most notably "Beat With a Schtick". Tom Kenny voices this character, named after Yogi Bear and his sidekick, Boo Boo. He also plays guitar in the band, Pizza Party. Fluffer Nutter Fluffer Nutter is a pink squirrel imaginary friend. She is voiced by Grey DeLisle. Her creator (as shown in 'Good Wilt Hunting') is a motorcycle enthusiast, which contributes greatly to her personality, as she is often shown in a 'punk' demenour (not physically, but mainly in attributes). She was the guitarist of a rock band called Pizza Party in the episode Schlock Star. The other members of the band were Bloopy Pants, Yogi Boo Boo and Billy the Squid. Fluffer Nutter has also had many small appearances in other episodes. She also has a love interest with friend Jackie Khones. She also slightly resembles Giggles from Happy Tree Friends. Noteworth Bookingham Noteworth Bookingham (known to his friends as "Notey") is the player's personal assistant in the online game Big Fat Awesome House Party. He appears at the beginning of the game to narrate the tutorial. Afterwards, he can be called on at any point to give a player the status of their chores, favors, and adventures. He also allows a player to review the tutorials and previous conversations. Any items (photos, furniture, etc.) the player collects are also stored by Notey. Finally, he'll allow a player to change various settings (current music, current buddy, etc.) and redesign their friend if they wish. The November update added a special code area to Notey, indicated by a lock icon. When the correct six-character code is entered, the player will receive a gift. The codes are given in various Foster's media, such as episodes of the series and podcasts. George Mucous George Mucus is an imaginary friend seen in most episodes. For example, in the "Bloo Done It" he is seen typing in Bloo's newspaper company. In "House Of Bloo's" he apparently hurt himself while playing with another imaginary friend named Scissors. His name is a pun on George Lucas. Billy the Squid Billy the Squid is a squid imaginary friend seen in "Schlock Star" being the drummer of Pizza Party, a band made up of imaginary friends. He made a cameo in "Partying is Such Sweet Soiree". For example, in the "Nightmare on Wilson Way" he is seen wearing a cowboy costume. His name is a pun on Billy The Kid. Bloppy Pants Bloppy Pants is a cat imaginary friend first seen in "World Wide Wabbit", and has also been seen in "Cuckoo for Coco Cards" when he made a cameo. He also appeared in "Schlock Star" being the lead singer of Pizza Party, "Affair Weather Friends" and in "Nightmare on Wilson Way" he was dressed up as the police officer from the Village People, and in "Read 'Em and Weep," where he was shown briefly in many weird situations after being adopted. Clumsy Clumsy is a pink imaginary friend who is part elephant, and wears a sack instead of proper clothing. As his name implies, he is very clumsy. He is so clumsy he can't walk two steps without tripping over (yet in "Crime After Crime", he is able to run away without tripping at all). He makes a lot of cameo appearances. Two-Head Fred An imaginary friend with two heads. Their heads are in a big pair of pants so other than the pants only theirs head can be seen. They make cameo appearances. Eurotrish A European imaginary friend that is like a humanoid dog. She was sent to Foster's because her singing(frequently) irritated her creator and her family. Handy A baseball glove imaginary friend. He makes cameo appearances. Scissors A scissors imaginary friend. He was fist seen playing with George Mucus in House of Bloo's Sunset Junction He is a blue-colored imaginary friend. He makes cameo appearances. Like Jackie Khones, he is included in the real life Coco Cards. Sloppy Moe He is a dirt imaginary friend. He looks really filthy, kind of green and is always seen wearing a hat. He makes cameo appearances. Mabel Licorice A red half bear, half dragon like creature. She is seen in the very beginning of Beat with a Schtick and in House of Bloo's. He made a cameo when Mac and Bloo see what friends are in the house. She is a hardly seen Imaginary Friend, she is in other episodes such as Hiccy Burp also Setting a President and Trouble with Scribbles. Her appearance is currently a white sweater with a heart shape, she's bare-footed. Grey DeLisle provides his voice. Uncle Pockets He is the oldest friend in the house. He is loved by everyone because of his greatness. Because of this Bloo becomes jealous of him. Peas Peas (voiced by Phil LaMarr) is a tiny imaginary friend who is basically a small ligume with small arms, legs, and a thimble as a hat. He appears in The Little Peas which is when the inhabitants of Foster's gets locked out when Mr. Herriman misunderstands a home security device. This episode is a retelling of The Big Cheese but from a perspective of an imaginary pea. Big Baby Big Baby is a huge baby imaginary friend. Although he's a baby he is not one of the nursery friends. He usually appears as a cameo. Scrappy He was a nursery friend but now he's one of the ordinary friends. Friends Whose Names Are Known Here is a list for more friends but unfortunately we still don't have any information. Feel free to add information. * Captain Clopolopolis * Belly Bob Norton * Lemon Lenny * Sally Linda * Pisgetti * Gumbo * Fuzzy Fred * Socket Tubey: Socket Tubey is an imaginary friend consisting of a television with its face on a sock coming out of the antenna. His creator was a child that was so lazy, he thought up Tubey to change the channel whenever he wanted to. * Howie Dooya * Keystone Blop * The Unknown Friend * Ringo Rango * Wally: Showed up in Duchess of Wails. He was there to block the door when Bloo and Mac were trying to return Duchess. * Hangy the Bat * Chick Cluckers the Rooster * Armpit Joe: He won the talent contest for his armpit farts in Hiccy Burp. * Danwell * Never Leave Steve: According to Bloo, he never leaves. * Bone * The Turtoise in the Air * Phinius P. Vurm * Crackers: Crackers is a pink dog who recently appeared in Mac Daddy. Bloo promised this guy that he can adopt Crackers if he adopted Cheese. Sadly, he was not adopted. Crackers cried because that guy wanted real cheese and crackers, not imaginary friends named Cheese and Crackers. Crackers cried "That's what they all say!!" and ran away crying. This means that despite Crackers being really cute, other people want real crackers. * F.P. Doodle * Hairy Herman * Clambake * Jimmy Shoes * Hootin-Andy ...to be continueded Nursery Friends The nursery friends are young residents in "Better Off Ed" Scrappy An excitable friend who appears to be Eduardo's biggest fan. In Better Off Ed Scrappy also moves out of the nursery. Bear (Pink) Pink Monster Raddish Green Boingy Thing SHE LOVES TO JUMP OFF THE WALLS Timothy JamesLee Alien (Purple) Green Lines Blue Bear Cat Giraffe Alien (Blue) LIKES GOING AROUND WITH SCRAPPY HE IS IN LOVE WITH COCO Elephant Dinosaur (Orange) Other Imaginary Friends Stats Stats, voiced by Keith Ferguson, is an imaginary friend that resembles a basketball scoreboard, and is a good friend of Wilt. He made his debut appearance in Good Wilt Hunting, and also appeared in Goodbye To Bloo. Monsieur Oui Monsieur Oui is a teardrop shaped imaginary friend who was created by a French girl, until she grew up and got married. He speaks with a French accent, and carries a black umbrella. He appears once in Bride to Beat. His name is a pun on the word "misery". The style he's drawn in is an homage to Edward Gorey's unique style. Locked Friends Locked friends are those who have been locked in a closet due to disruptions or annoyances to the house. Scribbles The Scribbles are friends who were imagined by babies. They are the most primitive type of imaginary friends and are small circular scribbles. They only appeared in Trouble With Scribbles when Bloo freed them from the forbidden room. Each Scribble was adopted when they found out that Scribbles can each perform a specified task. Fleas The Fleas are imaginary fleas who first stayed in Eduardo's fur in Land of the Flea. As they became a problem for all furry friends, those friends were shaved and had their fur with the fleas locked in one of the Foster's rooms. Extreme-O-Saurs\Extremeasauruses Extreme monsters created by boy teenage jerks. They are locked in a cage in the backyard. Those who are not abandoned are instead brought to the junkyard to partake in fights. Mac compares them and scribbles in "Trouble With Scribbles" and the are exactly the opposites of scribbles. Guest Villains Bendy This troublemaker was first introduced in "Everyone Knows It's Bendy" as a new imaginary friend has come to Foster's that causes nothing but trouble, and greatly resembles a Dr. Seuss character. He was left at Fosters because the parents of the little boy who created him were tired of him breaking every rule in the house every day. Frankie and Harrimen however thought that it was just the boy blaming his imaginary friend for what he did. Only later we see that the boy's parents were right as Bendy starts causing trouble for Wilt, Coco, Eduardo and Bloo. Commiting the crime while making sure to implicate one of them and cry when they try to say he did it. Bloo finally manages to get proof that Bendy was responsible for the crimes but in the process causing more trouble than everything Bendy did put together. Little Lincoln and Moose An imaginary pen, that resembles Abraham Lincoln (voiced by Tom Kenny), is caught with a student cheating on a test by Mac's teacher. He is saved by Mac and Bloo along with his au pair, a green ogre named Moose (voiced by Jeff Bennett). The Lincoln pen cons Madame Foster into a new plan to adopt an overcrowded home to unsuspecting adopters for a fee, then takes over the house, planning to turn it into a casino. Madam Foster soon found out and framed the con man. Soon, he gave back the money they stole and took back all of the imaginary friends they sold. World A face friend trapped inside a toychest who appears in "Destination Imagination". He can create a magical world in the toychest and has the ability to take over different bodies and objects and use them like his own body. However he can't take over the bodies of other living creatures. Frankie befriended him when they first met and he refused to let her leave the toychest (and she didn't want to leave either due to the fact that she would be forced to continue to work without being thanked). He was brought to Foster's chained up in the chest with a note saying "Imaginary Friend inside: Do Not Open!!" on it. After being scolded by Mr. Herriman, he lost his temper and the world in the toychest began to distort and break apart, then he transformed into a giant monster made of various toy pieces. At the end of the movie, Frankie releases him from the toychest and explains to the others that he was lonely and he just wanted a friend, so he gets to make friends with everybody at Foster's. Later on, Frankie makes him his very own body out of stuffed socks sewn together. Kip Snip Appeared in "The Sweet Stench of Success". He tricked Bloo into being adopted and had him tirelessly advertise his deodorant brand called "Deo" he was arrested when Bloo revealed that Deo doesn't work and he then also revealed that Deo increases body odor. References * [http://www.voicechasers.com/database/showprod.php?prodid=817 Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends] at VoiceChasers.com * Fosters-home.com a fansite Secondary characters